The 3 Words I Never Got To Say
by Undead.Shadow
Summary: **AU** Kimimaro trains a young girl, who starts to fall for him and he falls for her. Will she be able to talk again? And will she say those 3 words? Kimimaro/OC story ONESHOT! First fic, so please be kind, and no flames, please. Sorry the POV jumps around a bit too.


_Author's note: This is my first fic, so please be kind! No flames at this time…maybe later xD Also, this is a Kimimaro/OC story, I only own my OC, Masashi Kishimoto owns anything you recognize._

Character Info:

Name: **Nami (no known surname)**

Age: **13 (Kimimaro is 16 in this story)**

Height/Weight: **5'4" / 110 lbs**

Appearance: **Long maroon colored hair- down to her elbows, acid green eyes, back wolf ears, fluffy black wolf tail and dangerously slim.**

_Now! On with the story~_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

Orochimaru's been conducting some tests on me for a few years now, I've never been outside this cave. I WANT TO LIVE DAMNIT! But, Orochimaru has other plans for me, he calls me his "pet"… I shudder at the very thought - but he's started mentioning another pet of his. A Kaguya from what I understand, the _last_ Kaguya to be precise. I can't hep but think 'how was such a powerful and graceful clan wiped out, save for one boy?' I'll just have to ask Mr. What's-His-Bones later I guess.

Today Kabuto injected me with a strange liquid, I don't know what it is, but holy shit, it HURT! He says I have something very powerful inside me, and this keeps it docile.. Pfft, yeah right. So now I've been unceremoniously tossed into my cell until the Kaguya boy arrives, Orochimaru says I'm to train under him or something.

**Kimimaro's POV**

Finally got to Lord Orochimaru's base. It looks like a cave... how quaint. Some snooty girl with red hair and a flute (guess who!) "escorted" me here - blindfolded. What a bitch. Some man with silver hair and glasses is here to greet me, oh joy, his smile is starting to creep me out. We tour the cave *ahem* base while he talks about how Lord Orochimaru hates Konoha and bah blah blah. I never really payed attention to this man's ramblings. We stopped in front of a cell, it looks empty...wait, something moved. I peer closer between the bars and I can barely make out a pair of canine ears. I stumble back when I see a pair of acid green eyes staring back at me.

**Nami's POV**

"This is her" I hear Kabuto say with just a hint of disgust. I splay my ears against my skull and try to back into the corner as much as I can, so far, whenever Kabuto pays a visit to my cell, it doesn't end well for me at all. "Time for you to meet your new master, mutt." Kabuto spits at me. I refuse to move. No way in hell am I willingly going near Kabuto. There's a stranger with him though… could it be the new Kaguya boy? I'm too focused on my thoughts to notice Kabuto drag me up by the back of my shirt. I can't help but let out a small whimper, and then a yelp when he promptly steps on my tail. "Pay attention girl! Bow to your new master!" I bow as best I can with Kabuto still holding me. 'What an ass-hat' I think darkly.

**Kimimaro's POV**

'I'm her master?' I think, 'This poor girl looks like she hasn't seen food in months' "I'll take it from here Kabuto, thank you." I dismiss him as quickly as I can, he's rather annoying and creepy. He promptly drops the poor girl and she scurries back to her corner in the blink of an eye, poor thing. After making sure that Kabuto is gone, I slowly walk over to the girl and kneel down to her level. "Are you alright? My name is Kimimaro, what's yours?" I only received a teary stare in return. "Can you speak?" She shakes her head slowly. 'Well then, looks like- what the hell?' She put her hand on my cheek, _'My name is Nami' _Holy shit, I can hear voices in my head.

**Nami's POV**

This boy has the funniest face on right now, he must think he is going crazy… poor boy.

_Kimimaro: W-what's going on? Why are you in my head?_

_Nami: *chuckles* My kekkei-genkai allows me to create a link between my mind and those I come in physical contact with._

_Kimimaro: So do you not speak?_

_Nami: *sighs* No, I have not spoken since I was 6._

_Kimimaro: How unfortunate, but I must ask… Why do you have ears and a tail?_

_Nami: One of Orochimaru's experiments went wrong years ago and now I have some beast within me that gives me them. It's rather strange, I agree.._

_Kimimaro: Can you read my mind now too?_

_Nami: No, actually it was written all over your face *giggles*_

A look of realisation spread across his adorable face – wait, what did I think about his face? Kimimaro crept closer to me and held my tail in his handswith a sad look on his face.

**Kimimaro's POV**

Poor Nami, Kabuto must really have done a number on her, her tail looks so ragged and there's a bandage around it about 3 inches from the tip of it and one of her ears has a ragged chunk out of it. She has dark circles under her eyes and she just looks so tired of everything. This poor girl needs some well-deserved rest before we start our training. I scoop her up in my arms and carry her to the small cot in the other corner and gently lay her down.

**Nami's POV**

I couldn't hold in a small yelp when Kimimaro picked me up in his arms and carried me to bed, he even changed the bandage on my tail too! _'Thank you Kimimaro'_ I direct towards his mind and I see him smile slightly. He pulls the blanket over me and goes to leave but I grab onto his sleeve _'Will you hold me until I fall asleep Kimimaro? I don't want to be alone now…' _ He seems to think it over but he eventually gives in and I scoot over so he can fit in the bed too. He pulls the thin blanket over us and pulls me close so my head is resting on his chest. 'I feel so safe in his embrace' I think to myself wistfully. _'Please don't go Kimimaro' 'I promise I'll keep you safe Nami, no one will ever hurt you again.' _I smile up at him before cuddling closer to his heat and I drift off to sleep.

**Skip Ahead 1 Year**

**Nami's POV**

It's been one year since I met Kimimaro; I've grown much stronger and so has he. I talk around him, little phrases here and there, but I'm taking nonetheless. I can now control the monster within me, yet I still don't know it's name! Me and Kimimaro are now on a mission to fetch Lord Orochimaru's new host body, Sasuke Uchiha. A stuck-up little brat if I ever saw one on our recon missions a few weeks ago. Unfortunately, some damn Konoha genin are in the way, me and Kimimaro are watching this leaf genin who appears to be intoxicated… his bowl haircut, bushy eyebrows and green jumpsuit are making me nauseous. Hmpf, we'll waste this silly boy.. wait, I feel sand in my eye…what the hell?

**Kimimaro's POV**

The green clad ninja comes at me (I have Nami off to the side in case I need her), but his movements are sloppy…perhaps he _is_ drunk afterall. This will be easy. Wait, who is he? There's a boy with red hair and the kanji for love on his forehead… he'll be a challenge. At last.

Author's note: I'm gonna skip the fight scene between Gaara and Kimimaro because I don't wanna type it out xD

* * *

**Nami's POV**

Kimimaro is…dead? No! I ran to him, he's frozen mid-attack with blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. No, no, no, no… Not my Kimimaro, it can't be. Something inside me snapped at that moment…

**Gaara's POV**

This girl, she was just staring at out opponent, then she drops to her knees, clutching her head screaming **"NOOOOO!" **Was she his best friend, a lover even? What's happening to her?! She's fickering between a human and a wolf! All of a sudden everything just stops, she snaps out of it… Odd girl.

**Nami's POV**

My Kimimaro is really gone… I go over to his body once again and place my hand to his cheek. With my kekkei-genkai, I can hear the last thoughts of the recently dead as well as create a link between minds. I only hear 4 words from my Kimimaro's body… _'I love you, Nami'_

"I wish I could've said those 3 words to you before you died... but I love you, Kimimaro."

_Fin._

* * *

Author's note: So that was my first fic! I know Kimimaro seemed a bit OOC, but I thought it was a cute little fluff, no? :3

I couldn't think of a really good way to end it how I originally wanted, with Nami committing suicide after but this works too!


End file.
